


The Savior, His Hero, Amour

by MonsterColors



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterColors/pseuds/MonsterColors
Summary: The return to Earth is a success, but while the team relaxes and de-stresses, Lance has a hard time getting control of his emotions.





	The Savior, His Hero, Amour

**Author's Note:**

> hey, its been a year, and s6 has ruined my soul so,,,,here's a little angst & a little love !

Love.

Love is one of the worst and best decisions of anyone's life. Love floats around in family, friends, and soul-mates, but love hurts. Love can bring on the worst of issues, but also the best.

Lance and love - they never truly got along. Yes, his flings and short relationships may have been coated with the idea of love, but the inside never really had what it portrayed. He never experienced love for what it truly is. His biological family and the family created in another world were all merely platonic. His heart was set out in the right direction, but was always given back in the end. 

The Princess, Keith, perhaps even Hunk, these people gave him those familiar signs. The butterflies, the dizziness, the heart palpitations - Lance felt himself fly up so high that he believed the stars would envelop him and congratulate him for finally achieving the one goal he desired in life: to be loved, appreciated, and cared for the way his parents cared for each other. He self-loved, but at times, it was never enough, and having no one to fill that hole when he needed it to be filled most hurt him. It hurt him the same way it did when Keith had left for the Blades, the same way the Princess fell for Lotor, and the same way Hunk chose Pidge over him as the "best friend". 

An empty hole, right in his heart, where it would stay while he resided on Earth.

An empty hole, waiting to be filled.

 

 

* * *

 

 

               It was summer when they arrived. The night attracted a great deal of heat, and nature itself was active within insects and animals. When the Lions landed in that familiar setting of a desert and a small shack, memories seemed to reappear: that day, when they had all gathered into Keith's shack to discuss Shiro's return and the odd readings coming from beyond where they had temporarily stayed. That day, when Lance connected with the Blue Lion, and explored a new world with his new family. That day, when everyone's lives changed forever. That day, which he wished had never happened.

               But it did. It happened, it was said and done, and now it was the future. It was a new day - or night, actually - and Lance had to get over it. But deep down, he couldn't. The thoughts of “What if you didn't go after Keith?” or “What if you never joined the Garrison?” and etc. It all got to him at one point, and this led to his excuse at the compact dinner the team had been enjoying. His anxiety, his fear, and his doubts and regrets - they piled up on him as he stood on shaky legs, eyes darting from figure to figure as he spoke, and left the area. His knees buckled, but his feet continued to lead. He walked, and walked quite far, just far enough away to let out a sputtered whine, and a moment later, a heavy sob. His knees collided with the dirt, and his hands covered his face. Warm tears flooded his cheeks as his mouth exhaled sporadic breaths and choked words. Every emotion overcame him, and everything seemed to be going wrong.

“Lance? Lance, is that you?”

A light dimly shone in front of his hidden eyes, and once uncovered flinched and squinted. That voice was familiar, but his mind was blocking out all the surrounding sound, so with no visual and no guaranteed tone, Lance was at a loss for who was before him.

“Lance, what happened? You ran off so suddenly - are you...crying?”

And there it was. That tone. That oh-so familiar voice which he had heard and looked up to.

It was Shiro, coming to save the day and be his hero again. 

“I-I'm not - I'm not crying at all - it's windy out here, you know? Really windy. This dirt, it's just  _so_ bad, and my eyes started tearing up -”

“Lance. You're lying. I know you're lying.”

“I'm  _not_ lying -”

“You  _are,_ and I can't understand why. I -” A sigh was exhaled, “- I can understand why, but I also can't.” Then a pause, “Lance...we're home. We're all home, so you can talk -”

“Shiro, don't do this. Don't give me this talk. I-I've heard it so much - I'm tired of it -”

_“Lance,”_

The light before him ceased to exist, and a moment later, a sizable, warm hand was laid upon the skin of his cheek as tears continued to fall,

“Listen to me. I know that you have every right not to after what happened, but I'm here. I'm here and I'm me, and I am never,  _ever_ hurting anyone ever again. So don't be afraid to talk to me.”

Those words soothed him. What Shiro had said seemed to calm Lance down at that moment, but after an entire minute of silence, those emotions rushed back to their positions and took over.

“No. No, I get told this  _all_ the time. "Talk to me, talk to me! It's okay!" But no! No, it never is, Shiro, okay? Because people lie. People say they'll-they'll comfort you a-and stay and say they love you, but it's fake, Shiro! It's all fake! You're lying to me like everyone else has! No one...no one cares. No one keeps their promises anymore. You...You're lying,” And his words trailed off, becoming consumed by reoccurring sobs as the hand slipped itself to the back of the Cuban's head, his tear-soaked face colliding with a large area of coziness. His heart was tearing apart, and he could feel it. The hole inside was growing, and he couldn't take it for much longer.

“...You think I'm lying to you?”

“Y-You are! You definitely are -”

“Because I said you could talk to me?” A nod was given in response by the shorter male. “Lance, I'm not lying to you. Right now, at this very moment, I'm not lying. I'm me, and I'm alive, and I'm telling the truth: you can talk to me. And you know what? I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving again.”

“You  _will_ though. K-Keith did, Allura did - everyone does. Y-You did especially. You keep leaving, and it'll n-never stop, _ever.”_

Shiro could feel his words failing. Nothing could overcome this pent up depression of the past, not even his promises and truth. All he could do was wait.

“Shiro...why can't you j-just stay? Just stay and stop g-going away forever -” Another sob escaped him, and a short time later continued “- and stop. Just - Please, stop and stay. I can't lose my hero, I can't. Please don't go.”

               And that was Lance's breaking point. Everyone else had left him, along with Shiro, but to Lance, Shiro was his idol. He wanted to live like him, speak like him, and be as mature as him - he respected Shiro on almost every level. His heart did that thing it did with others where it flew, and he had butterflies, and all those well-known symptoms whenever he thought about Shiro. To Lance, that man was almost his world. And he still was at that moment.

Silence, besides the male's vocal sobs, filled the ever-so-little space between the two. It stayed like this for a few passing minutes, Shiro's hand gently caressing the back of Lance's head as his tears continued to fall like rain. But then, finally, one spoke,

“I look up to you too, you know,”

And with this came a halt to the other's sobs and tears, puffy eyes trailing up to meet with the leader's as he continued,

“Lance, I look up to you a lot. And honestly - _honestly_ \- I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth - I look up to you and who you are. You underestimate yourself a lot, and that's not the way to go because you know what? You, Lance McClain, are the most selfless person I have ever met. You've sacrificed yourself for others and always made sure everyone was alright. You comforted every single person and made sure justice was brought. You did everything I've always wanted to do as a leader but could never accomplish the way I wanted to. Lance...you're amazing. Actually, you're way more amazing than me. You're a born leader, and I hope you can teach me to be like you.”

               His heart  _throbbed._ The pain melted away, and his heart beat the way it did when he felt fondness for another. Those usual effects didn't quite pop up, but one symptom did, and that was the heart palpitations. Those somber eyes closed and re-opened a minute later to reveal a different emotion, and with it came long, skinny arms which draped themselves around his hero's shoulders, a sniffle and a chuckle coming from him as he held on tight and spoke again, this time, with a tone lighter than before,

“...You really are my hero, Shiro. You just really are. Can you just...promise me you'll stay? You'll leave, but only if you have to, but you'll stay?”

“Of course, Lance. I'll definitely stay. Actually, I promise I'll stay and only leave if I have to. But this isn't just a promise to you. It's a promise to the rest of the team as well, okay?”

“Okay,” The Cuban's eyes closed once again, his forehead pressing against the other's as he spoke, “Okay...thank you, Shiro. Thank you for being my hero.”

“Thank you for being mine. But...can I ask why I'm your hero?”

Right away, the Paladin's eyes opened and widened themselves, a stutter or two escaping before he took a second to get himself together,

“Well, I - Uh...have my reasons, but the most important reason is because I wanna be just like you the same way you wanna be just like me. You're just so cool and amazing and everything! And I just, you know, look up to you because of it.”

“No other reason that you wanna share?”

“Nope.”

               And that's how it was kept. Reasons were given, and so were words that night between the both of them. Shiro experienced a new side of Lance, and Lance found his reason for being happy again. His family and his friends were also other causes of his happiness, but he found a main source now. When they walked back that night, they playfully bumped into each other, and they spoke here and there of their families and what their explanation would be to the team once they arrived. But when they moved across the dirt that night, feet dragging and silence overcoming them once again, both maneuvered their hands so that they intertwined, a rose-like color flushing their cheeks as their gazes never met the rest of the walk.

              That hand that night, and those words given to Lance truly changed him for the better. He woke up that next morning with a yawn, a smile, and a heart, which no longer held a void within it, but rather became filled with a blossoming love given to him by his savior, his hero, and his amour. 


End file.
